


The Great Ninja Technique! Founded By The Calm Ninja

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/M, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Naruot helps Hinata in a new way that can be both filled with pleasure and a great pain relief.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, NaruHina
Kudos: 10





	The Great Ninja Technique! Founded By The Calm Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I hoped you enjoyed it I sure did lol Im still getting over my block but some new ideas have sprung to me.
> 
> Follow GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there lol
> 
> thank you for reading

"Um, naruto are you sure about this?"

"Of course Hinata Shikamaru told me he did this when Temari had trouble"

Hinata blushed "if you say so" taking her bra straps off she let her impressive and heavily filled milked breast out the jiggle of them entice the yellow-haired ninja she always had the biggest breast he had seen but after their son her mommy milkers as he called them had plumped up due to the extra milk they carried which task difficult for Hinata on the count of her nipples being sore and the bouncing they tended to do, After seeing many doctors with no concrete answers naruto went to the only man he could an, of course, it was a drag to help but the advice he gave helped him a lot thinking back to the conversation at hand the ninja got lost in thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS SHE LET YOU DO THAT

HEY WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN"

SORRY ITS JUST THAT SOUNDS SO HOT"

Shikamaru bowed his head "Ugh he can't be this stupid" looking back up at naruto he saw the idiot sporting a big grin "Hmm I guess the idea of sucking on Hinata's breast really got him riled up" he thought taking a breath he explained more or at least tried too.

"No dummy now listen it's not so much for pleasure but for pain relief she was sore and.... well" Shikamaru nervously smiled "I guess I was just tryna help in truth I didn't think she let me do it" the usually calm lazy ninja was sporting an all too familiar grin one that naruto knew all too well.

"heh, and he calls me the dummy" naruto thought "That moron did it for pleasure not to help who is he tryna fool with that smile I guess he forgot I was trained by the pervy sage" putting his hand on his chin naruto thought about for a moment the thought of sucking on Hinata breast was fun but now that they were huge he wondered if she would let him do it or if Hinata would be too embarrassed he didn't wanna put any pressure on her or extra embarrassment the idea of her nipples squirting milk made her blush and hide already. Making up his mind he knew what he was gonna do. "Thanks, Shikamaru you trouble would have been a pupil of the pervy sage," naruto said waving as he ran towards his home leaving Shikamaru speechless.

"Wait what"

Coming back to his sense he noticed Hinata was covering her chest with her hands and sporting a massive blush leaning forward he looked at her blocked nipples intensity, moving her hands out of the way for him to see her nipples looked the same only showing a few signs of milk but her breast were as big as his head blushing to himself he reached to touch them getting a little moan from his wife looking up at her he remembered they were still sore and this was very much embarrassing act.

"Hi-Hinata" 

"Ye- yes naruto"

"Do you want to continue? I understand if you say no''

Gulping Hinata placed her hand over his and squeezed it giving him a handful of her tit while giving herself a strange sensation it felt good like a shock ran through her body and she wanted more of it taking that as a sign and a yes naruto moved closer to her plump breast the milk was starting to drip out little by little and so was his dick the ninja got closer licking some of the milk up her breast her so soft and felt so good and the little moans she let out as he brush around her nipples made his member harder. Reaching her nipple he was in a daze it seemed like he had spent hours around her breast and had finally made it to the promised land and from the sound of Hinata moans and heavy breathing she was ready as well, latching on to her nipple he began to suck slowly he didn't wanna lose it and hurt Hinata, feeling the sweet milk enter his mouth he played with it with his tongue before gladly swallowing it.

"mmmm ye- yes" Hinata moaned feeling the slight suck on her chest she had been a little resistant about this whole thing but naruto was going so slow easing into it for her and it made it feel so good knowing her husband cared about her when she felt his tongue over her nipple she began to feel new waves of pleasure and wanted more, Putting her hand on his head she pushed him into her breast more "HARDER SUCK HARDER" she moaned all Hinata could hear was naruto muffled moans but it was known he got the message by how he began sucking harder and faster. Sucking faster the young ninja began using his teeth to bite softly on her nipple causing more milk to filter out he took it all and with her pulling him in more he wanted all he could handle from her breast.

"YES YES YES!!"

"mmhmm," naruto tried to talk but his wife's hands around his head made it difficult he didn't mind Hinata was feeling better and that's what he wanted taking his tongue he started to lick her nipple furiously and push into her causing her to grab a handful of his hair this new feeling was making her entire body react in different ways her legs shook, her moans became louder and her pussy grew wetter it was truly a wonderful experience. Going back to biting her nipple tried new techniques taking his other hand he pinched her other nipple causing it to leak as well and make Hinata start drooling and losing control.

"FUCK YES HARDER FASTER HARDER FASTER!!!" Following her orders, he continued while adding more to his roster of moves focusing on the nipple itself he began twisting it in his mouth playful while using his right hand to rub her pussy slowly which made her lose her mind it felt like he had more than two his left was pinching and was his right was rubbing and it was all making the kunoichi want more.

"NARUTO IM GONNA CUM"

Listening to her moans he ramped it up more and gave no mercy letting loose he began an all-out pleasure assault on her three most sensitive spots rubbing, sucking, and pinching harder naruto could feel she was almost close and he so desperately wanted to lick that up as well pushing his fingers into her clothed pussy he felt a gush of juice explode from her pussy.

"OH SHIT FUCK IM CUMING AAAAAAHHHH" Hinata let loose as she felt her walls tighten around his fingers all the sucking and thrusting had come to fruition the black-haired women began thrusting on naruto fingers as he wiggled them more and suck harder while keeping up his pinching she held him tight in hopes he wouldn't stop and he didn't throughout her whole bliss her husband kept rubbing and more causing her already sensitive body to go wild she had no choice and to her dismay pull him away.

Being pulled away from her nipple naruto swallowed the milked he had in his mouth and was trying to catch his breath licking the milk that had got everywhere he looked up at Hinata who herself was trying to gain some air "Heh tha..- that was more fun than I thought" he smiled "and you taste really good" that last statement made Hinata blush, even more, something about her husband enjoying her breast milk made her nervous go into overdrive.

"Thank you" her blush was even more scarlet than before

Naruto smiled "Heh I kinda want more do you wanna keep going," he asked.

"It felt really good to have you suck on my breast again" Hinata blurted out causing herself to be stunned covering her own mouth. She really wanted to hide her face now, Naruto on the other hand loved it and came up to her ear and whispered.

"Good because I missed it too and I'm gonna do it all night".

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I did writing this I feel its a step in the right move towards getting over my hill of blocked writing, I can say though there is more writing coming so sorry if Im not uploading as much here some events have come up and I wanna try, thank you YOURE AWESOME.
> 
> All comments welcomed.


End file.
